Take Me Home
by VacuumTan
Summary: After Lili lost her parents, legs and hopes she is left with nothing but the feeling of emptiness. When she gets taken in by a wealthy family will she be given another chance? AU-fic and disabled!Liechtenstein
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone!**

**I know I still have to finish my Vocaloid-story, but I don't want to anymore. I killed it with poorly planned plot-twists and the like, so... here we are- Hetalia. It's in a human-AU and disabled!Liechtenstein will be the main character.**

**Ah, the names for the characters are:**

**Liechtenstein- Lili Vogel**

**Mother- Gudrun Vogel**

**Father- Horst Vogel**

**(I know they sound stupid, but hey, I know a girl named Kunigunde...)**

**I'm not sure which pairings are going to be there, either, but I hope you will still read this. And tell me if I'm killing the plot!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mutti, are we really going to go skiing this winter? I am so glad, because I really want to!" Lili said happily and placed the bag with the groceries on top of the counter in the small kitchen. Her mother had promised her to go skiing when her father got off work next time. However, if you were the always busy man her father was, you would understand why she was so happy about a vacation with her rather small family.<p>

"Yes, Liebling, we will. The next two weeks you don't have school, and since Papi has asked his boss a moth ago to get the first one off... ah, Lili, don't put the tomatoes there..." Gudrun laughed and took the vegetables from her daughter's hands. "Look, I told you so many times to put them there instead of... never mind, Süße..." she laughed and Lili couldn't help but laugh along. "How about watching TV until I made dinner?" the mother sighed when the laughter died down.

"Okay..." Lili responded and went to her room. It had taken her two months to get her father to allow her to have an own TV right in her room, but when she finally had one, she didn't need it anymore. Yes, even if she was a shy and gentle person she was still a teenager.

The programme wasn't interesting to begin with. Lili just stared blankly at the screen, not paying attention to the news that were on.

"And now the weather-forecast for the region Vaduz on this cold December Friday. Tomorrow, there will be snow for sure, around fourty centimetres over night. Please stay at home for your own safety, as the snow will probably be frozen over by tomorrow morning and you won't be able to drive on the roads pro-"

"LILI! DINNER IS READY!"

Lili got off her bed from which she had been watching TV and turned it off. She sighed and went downstairs to see her mother waiting for her to come and sit down. "Is Papi still at work?"

Now it was her mother's turn to sigh. "You know we're going tomorrow morning and it was fairly hard for him to get off anyways, so he has to work a little longer. But! This shouldn't be a problem, since there is a week of family-time ahead of us, right?"

* * *

><p>"I already told you I was sorry I couldn't help you two pack yesterday... hey, I even got everything into the car..." Horst complained about his wife's anger on him for coming home so late that it was up to her and her daughter to pack everything.<p>

"Vati, Mutti isn't angry and neither am I! She just does that because it's fun..." Lili laughed and pulled at her father's sleeve so she could peck him on the cheek. "But we should get going... because I'm cold... if you don't mind, of course!"

"Don't be so shy and polite, Lili. At least not when talking to your parents... we know you the most!" Gudrun smiled and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "But we really should get going... Horst, did you pack the ski too?"

"Everything's here!"

"Well then, Süße, we have one week family vacation, starting right now!" the mother laughed and got into the car. Lili quietly sat down behind the passenger-seat her mother sat in and after five minutes of driving, she was already fast asleep. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into two braids, but they fell over her shoulders and worked wonderfully as a frame for her face.

"You know that we have the probably cutest daughter in the world?" Gudrun asked and turned around to face her husband again. "And the nicest too... I tell you, in two years you have to keep the boys away from her..." she laughed.

"I will, I wi- !"

* * *

><p>The first thing Lili noticed when she woke up was that she was incredibly cold, even if she was still inside of the car. But why was she hanging to the side so much? It was like the whole car was...! A wave of panic came over her.<p>

They had an accident! She couldn't help but look forwards to check on her parents. And she screamed. Screamed in horror, sadness, anger... everything. The whole car was red from blood, the windows were all broken and the airbags hung losely around. "M- Mutti? VATI!" she cried and tried to open the seatbelt. Tears ran down her cheeks and her vision became blurry.

"It's a lie, right? Mutti, is this a nightmare?" she muttered and hoped for a response. She didn't get one. Finally, the seatbelt opened and she fell onto her arm, crashing against a window in the back that wasn't broken. "I have to get... a doctor..." she sobbed queitly and tried to open the door.

When it opened she was grateful she just fell out of the car that smelled so much like blood, so much like... loss. "I... have to... stand up..." she whispered to herself, her own voice calming her down so she wouldn't cry too hard.

And then she first noticed it- she couldn't feel her legs. They didn't move, didn't hurt... no, she just had an aching sensation somewhere below the small of her back. How was she supposed to get help now? How could she save her parents if they were just unconcious? How...?

* * *

><p>Lili's eyes shot open and she was able to feel her pulse in every part of her body. It was a bed she was liying in, not the cold snow nor the car. She would have believed it had all just been a dream if she didn't hear the cold beep-sounds of a hospital.<p>

"Ah, Fräulein Vogel... we didn't think you would wake up so early..." an unfamiliar, female voice next to her suddenly spoke and made Lili jump a bit. Still, the voice went on. "I am sorry to inform you that- no, that is... um, you see... Lili, do you want to hear the good news, the bad news or... or... the worst news first?"

"What... um, where... I... please, the good news first..." she whispered quietly and turned her head in the direction the voice came from while that small movement made her back hurt as if it was on fire.

The nurse (her cloths gave it away) next to the bed sighed and looked at her with a sad smile. "Then... the worst will be the last..." she muttered and nodded. "The good news is... you're alive... while the bad news is... because of the accident, you will never be able to walk again..."

Lili looked at her, fear and shock in her eyes. But when she saw how sad the nurse looked, her expression softened and she tried to smile a little.

"However... the worst news is... your parents... Herr and Frau Vogel... aren't... didn't... I... I am sorry, but they didn't make it and passed away before the ambulance was contacted."

That was it. Lili's face fell and instantly, her breath quickened and her vision became blurry with the tears stinging in her eyes. She couldn't stand it anymore, even if every movement hurt... her sobbing would get louder and her body was shaking.

* * *

><p>The nurse had left five minutes ago when the teenager had fallen asleep, but now Lili was awake again, questions buzzing in her head.<p>

Who was going to give her a home? Was she going to become an orphan? What kind of a person would take a girl in that couldn't even walk? A girl that couldn't pay for her parent's grave? A girl that would die of hunger and wouldn't... couldn't be loved?

She closed her eyes again and let her hands rest on her stomach. Quietly, she folded them and took a deep breath.

"Dear God, I hope Mutti and Vati are with you now, at a better place known as heaven. Please let them stay with you, in your endless glory. And, even if it is selfish, God, please let me get out of here... give me someone I can live with and love. Amen" she whispered queitly and sighed.

God was always the person she could tell everything. She was a religious person, believed in heaven, angels, saints and Jesus Christ. And she knew God was almighty- He cared for His sheep, His humans. He took them home when they were needed in His home, far above the skies. And He was so, so generous. He took her parents with Him because they deserved it! So why shouldn't He grant one little girl a new family?

No, no one could replace her Mutti and her Vati, but she needed love. Yes, someone with a big heart would take in the wheelchair-bound teenage-girl that she was. Someone wouldn't mind the fact that she had become even weaker than before! Someone who could defend her and was ready to do so.

She sighed again. Everything hurt and the beeping of her heart-monitor didn't help the headache she was developing.

Did she have any relatives bessides her parents...? Her Omas and Opas were all dead for sure, she had been to their funerals, but did she have any aunts or uncles? She wasn't sure anymore. Her father didn't have any siblings but her mother... just... nothing... everything seemed to be blurry. Even the accident.

If Lili was to retell what had happened she would have been able to say as much as "I woke up and Mutti and Vati were dead". Nothing more. The only thing she saw was red and white. Read was blood since the nasty smell didn't leave her nose, but what was white...?

However, her eyes fell close before she could even tell herself what exactly had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good beginning? Bad beginning? This isn't a prologue, alright? The story will continue after this, without time between the chapters!**

**I figure you can tell who will take her in. Look at the 'Sort by character'-thing already!**

**Oh, a few translations, maybe? It's all German, so I won't have to tell you every single time.**

'**Liebling'- Darling, but in this case more a honey, amirite?**

'**Süße'- Sweety, sweetheart;**

'**Mutti'- Mummy (while I always all my Mum Mama [yes, I am German])**

'**Vati'- Daddy**

'**Papi'- Daddy**

'**Herr'- Mr.**

'**Frau'- Mrs.**

'**Fräulein'- Ms.**

**Well, please review how you like it and what I could do better. Trolls ( basement dwellers) aren't bad people either, so... flames, critism or (even though I highly doubt that) praise would make me happy!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here we are again!**

**First: HUUUUUGE thatnks to queen of the moment, ExtraPenguin and Annie-Mei for the positive feedback on chapter 1! I know it's probably not much, but you guys make me so happy with that stuff~**

**I wanted to write a new chapter earlier, but until Monday, there are still two exams... and the maths one yesterday wasn't that much fun either... but that's my boring life, so never mind that.**

* * *

><p>"- may wait here" Lili heard the voice of the nurse again. But who was she talking to? She opened her eyes slowly and looked around the plain white room as if she was expecting someone to come and take her home. If there would have been anyone left.<p>

"Thank you, we will" she heard another voice, an alto with a stoic undertone, say. So there was someone here for her after all... As carefully as possible Lili rolled her head to take a look at her visitor. A tall woman with blond hair pulled back into a tight bun and glasses placed on the bridge of her nose stood next to the nurse and talked to her, while someone else stood behind her.

It was hard for the teen just to find out if the other person was a girl or a boy, since she could only catch a glimpse of short blond hair, but right now she couldn't even think clearly with the headache that was developing again. Maybe she had hit her head in the accident too...? She rolled her head back and closed her eyes again. Even if she wanted to say hello to the people who went out of their way to visit her she just couldn't. For some reason she felt exhausted from doing nothing.

Lili heard the door open and close, steps, chairs being pulled and someone sitting down. The madam from before probably took a seat next to the little table that was in the room. Which was, aside from a closet and the bed she was currently laying in, the only furniture in the room.

No, she had to open her eyes, just to say hello like a lady should. Even if it took her around one minute to finally gather the motivation to open her eyes, she slowly lifted the lids and looked into the direction of the madam. "Grüß... grüß Gott..." she mumbled just to find out her voice was hoarse and made her sound like a crow.

"Ah, grüß Gott. So you're awake?" the madam said and stood up. "Vash, come on..." she whispered harshly and the other person stood up as well.

"Who... are you?" the girl asked weakly and tried to see that Vash-person a little better. At least she knew he was a boy now, but... that wasn't enough! The madam he came with didn't look familiar at all, so maybe she knew _him_ from somewhere...

The madam smiled a little, even if her eyes remained stoic, and walked towards the bed to sit down at the edge. "My name is Agathe Zwingli. I am an old friend of your mother. When I heard that..." here, her face fell "...that she... passed away and her daughter was without someone to take care of her now... I saw it as my duty to help you, in that weak state of yours, as long as necessary."

Suddenly, Lili felt something wet run down her cheek and her eyes burning. "I... I don't deserve your kindness, since you don't even know me... you don't have a reason to take me in, do you?" she whispered and reached out for Agathe's hand.

She took the girl's in hers and smiled sadder than before, an honest emotion without that constant stoic look. "I do have a reason. You see... your mother and I were good friends until a few years ago... when we had a fight. I can't tell her how sorry I am and how stupid that fight was anymore. At least I will do what she would ask me to do now" she sighed and let go of Lili's hand.

"I... I am not sure... if I can accept this... I really do wish for someone to take me home, but... if it's not for me, but for the guilty you feel because of a mistake you made in the past... I know it sounds selfish, but I don't want to be taken in by you just because you want my mother in heaven to forgive you" the girl said, her voice slowly becoming more clear.

The madam let out a dry chuckle and stood up again. "You truly are an amazing girl. Even in your state, you still have determination in your eyes... just like your mother you want to stick to that philosophy of yours until the end... I am impressed" she said and went towards the door. "I won't take my offer back." And with that, she left the room.

Lili sunk back into the pillow and sighed. Until she felt a hand on her arm.

A shiver went down her spine at the sudden touch and her eyes quickly met with the other's. That was the first time she saw his face. His bangs covered his forehead but didn't reach his eyebrows and his stoic, somewhat angry green gaze that was accompanied with a frown made the girl feel uneasy. Yet, he didn't seem like he meant any harm...

"Don't think I was like my mother" Vash said coldly and turned around. He made a few steps towards the door and Lili couldn't help but look after him. Their gazes met one more time before he put a hand on the handle and sighed. "You can rot here for all I care. However... if you don't want to come with us because of my mother's reasons... would you come with us because I just wanted you to?" Then he left.

The teenager could feel her heart beat so hard it hurt. Did he... mean what he said? She would have stood up and ran after him but now... it was too late. That boy... was ready to take her in because... he cared about a helpless stranger?

She was certain that Vash meant every word he said. Her heart told her so. Someone like him who was just kind but didn't like to show it. Should she... accept the offer for his sake? It wasn't an easy decision, neither one to be made too quickly, yet she just wanted to say yes. However... a little nap couldn't hurt... and her aching head could use a little rest too...

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you wih to sit in the hospital all alone, Süße? Do you want to wait until you rot? Lili, you've lost us! You don't have a home anymore! Do you know whose fault this is? Do you wish to know? It's yours, Spatz!" <em>

"_Your mother is right... Lili, you even watched the forecast! Yet... you didn't listen... you didn't save our lives! It would have been different... if you would've told us! You're the worst daughter one can imagine! Look at yourself..."_

"_Yes, Süße, look how pitiful you look... and yet you act strong! You're weak, you can't walk... the world would be better if you would have died with us... or if you would have been the only one to die!"_

"_Why did your mother give birth to you? You are nothing but a worthless pile of lies! Lies that kill people! People you love! Don't you see? You're a disgrace..."_

"_Come home, honey! We're waiting for you! Make the world better! You leave it! You even cause these strangers trouble! You're so thick-headed! Who would take a disabled, stupid, whimpy little girl in? Who would be this kind? No one! This woman just came to visit you because she owes me! And this kid? Pah, he doesn't have his own life, yet, so he just helps his mother by acting independ! He wants your trust but justsupports that bitch!"_

"_Did you get your hopes up? Too bad, Lili. It's too late for you. FOR US!"_

* * *

><p>Lili's heart was racing. She shot up from the matress as much as it was possible for her and her breath was so quick it burned in her throat. It was just a nightmare... those words weren't her parent's. Those words were her imagination's! So why were tears running down her cheeks? Why was she panting?<p>

"FRÄULEIN VOGEL!" with that, the door swung open and a panicked nurse ran in. Sweat was running down her face and her eyes were wide. This wasn't _her _nurse for sure but she was still there...

"Y- yes?" Lili aked weakly and looked at the nurse, just as shocked as she was. However, the woman relaxed and took a seat next to the girl's bed. She let out a sigh and reached out for the teen's hand. Lili complied and the nurse searched for her pulse. When she found it, she closed her eyes and counted.

"I am sorry I came in, but the heart-monitor showed that your heart was racing... did something happen? Are you okay?" she asked and let go of the hand.

"I am... I had a nightmare... that's all..." she stopped mid-sentence and looked at the nurse's tag "Lisa."

Lisa smiled sleepishly and stood up. "Oh... nightmares are terrible. Do you need something? Water?" she asked and faced the teen who had laid down again. Lili nodded weakly and a quiet sigh escaped her lips. The nurse disappeared and came back with a glass filled with water a second later.

Lili was held up by the nurse and after she said her thanks she drank the whole glass. Lisa went back to work afterwards.

How nice would another blissful nap be... but no, no more nightmares! This dream was just stupid, meaningless. It would soon be forgotten, soon be erased from her mind and would be replaced by her life with someone that liked her and cared! And that person wouldn't be anyone, no. This person would be Vash.

"_That's right..." _she thought and smiled. Even if he did it all for his mother... to help her reach her goal of making her sins appear less serious. She couldn't believe he was a bad person. No, he wasn't.

The girl folded her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes. _"Dear God, thank you for today. Thank you for listensing to my worries and for granting my wish of being able to get out of here. If it is what you want to happen, then I will go home with Vash and I will live a life in your name, as I lived in your name before. Amen."_

She rolled her head to the side a bit and sighed. God would always keep an eye on her, so there was nothing to fear... if it wasn't the right thing for her to come with the Zwinglis, then she could at least always rely on Him. Because He was always there.

And with that, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, my chapters are always so short...**

**Anyways! Agathe is obviously Vash's mother. If you're not familiar with the human names of Hetalia-characters, then Vash is Switzerland.**

**The only translation here that is important is "Grüß Gott". It's just like "hello", but it means "greet God". As an imperative... I don't know either. And yes, Lili prays a lot...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'll try to make the A/Ns shorter, so... uh, yeah. Thanks to Yami-kanashii and Cerceau for reviewing Chapter 2. **

**This chapter will bring the plot forwards! Yay for me /sarcasm/.**

* * *

><p>"Madam Zwingli? This is Lili and..." she stopped and her grip around the phone tightened "...I just wanted... to tell you... that I consider accepting your offer." With that, she felt like a heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders... no, scratch that, her entire <em>being<em>.

She had asked the nurses to give her a wheelchair just to explore the hospital and to go out a bit, but she wasn't allowed to, since her spine was still in a terrible condition. And, if she was honest, every time she got to sit it felt terrible. Eating, drinking, going to the toilet... it was so strange to be nearly unable to pee on her own. Yet she believed she'd get used to it in no time and then she'd be able to do everything on her own.

However, right now she sat in her bed with a firm grip on the phone she used to talk to the madam. After another round of sleep she had decided to tell the woman she might come home with her. _Might_ being the keyword here, since she really had to think about it.

"Ah, really?" the woman chuckled a little. Not the way you chuckle when you make fun of someone or when you pitty them but more an honest, happy chuckle. Also, the tone in her voice wasn't betraying her. "Well Lili, what did change your mind?"

The girl nearly dropped the phone at that question. Was she supposed to say it was because of Vash or should she lie? No, she wasn't a liar, so she would just say it! "You see... after you left... Vash said something... that changed my mind..." she whispered.

"Really? My son, _that _Vash? Usually, he is more anti-social and yells at everyone... strange" Agathe mumbled and Lili could hear how she thought about something. "On the other hand... if he likes you... I would really like to take you in."

Lili felt how a blush spead over her cheeks and her voice disappeared. "Thankyouverymuch!" And with that she ended the call. Had... had the madam been implying that... Vash liked her or she liked him? As in... _like _like? But she really didn't.

On the other hand... what were her doubts to begin with? Her moral? Maybe she should be even more selfish! Yes, if she wouldn't doubt it she would have a home, her parents would have a funeral... there was nothing to lose, now, was there?

Yes, another call and madam Zwingli would pick her up. A shaky finger pressed the buttons with the numbers on the telephone and an even shakier hand held the phone against Lili's ear. Even her breath came out nervous and her pulse could be felt in her entire torso.

"If you said you hung up without intending to I will not mind that" came a sarcastic tone from the other side of the phone. Which made Lili, to be honest, jump a bit. "Well, why are you calling again?"

"I... I made up my mind! Please take me in, madam Zwingli! I am sure I'd be a good daughter!" the girl said in a voice you'd rather use in military. But on the other hand she was glad she could say this so easily and fast.

"Ah? Well, why not. You're not a bad girl... but don't start with 'everything against the bible is a sin'. It's confusing" the madam chuckled and Lili couldn't help but giggle along. "Tell me when to pick you up, okay?"

"Tomorrow" was everything the teenager could say right then. "Tomorrow morning would be best, I mean... yes. But you have to adopt me too!" _And buy me a wheelchair_ she thought unhappily. She'd just been taken in and was already causing trouble and made people throw their money away for her.

Well... not really taken in yet, but tomorrow! Tomorrow, it would be better. The time she had spent in the hospital had been too long in her opinion anyways... cometo think of it... how long _had _it been?

"I am aware of that. I can't take you with me just because I want to..." the madam laughed again. "Well, alright, then tomorrow, you're moving in with us! No objections anymore" she claimed.

Lili laughed again and said her good-bye. Her hands weren't shaking anymore when she put the telephone down, but a big smile was plastered onto her face. She closed her eyes and sighed. Everything would be better now.

_Everything._

* * *

><p>"Is it really alright?"<p>

"Yes, I told you so many times... listen, I really want you to become part of our household" madam Zwingli laughed. "Now come on, just get in the car. I have to work in an hour..." she mumbled and gave Lili's wheelchair a playful shove.

"A-and is there someone else?" the girl asked a little stressed. The elder female nodded and smiled.

"There is Vash and some servants... you see, we own a quiet big bank..." she thought aloud. "I'm just saying that so you don't have to worry about causing us trouble when talking about money, alright? Girl, you are fourteen! Don't be so shy! You will be living with us, so get a little livlier!"

Lili stared at her blankly, her green eyes dull and void of emotion. "Have you?" she asked quietly, her hands balled to fists in her lap. Her head raised a bit and that stare met with Agathe's stoic but still somewhat cheerful one.

"Have I what?" the woman asked confused and faced the Liechtensteiner.

"Have you ever lost your whole family? Ever lost everyone dear to you? Can you imagine how much it hurts? You can't, I assume. So tell me... how am I suppossed to losen up, if every cell in my body wants to screama nd cry? Please... tell me..." Lili whispered. Her eyes became puffy from the tears that ran down her cheeks and her choked sobs made her body tremble. Her fists were clenched even more than before and the tears fell and fell...

"You're still so young..." madam Zwingli began. "Lili, don't you know that proverb? 'Remember yesterday, live today and dream of tomorrow'? It won't do you any good if you kept clinging onto what has been and isn't anymore. Keep your parents in loving memory, but grow up to be a beautiful woman and make them proud." She smiled and tears built up in her eyes as well. "Find love..."

Lili wasn't too sure what was happening, but she knew she was in the madam's arms, crying her eyes out but she smiled. She smiled not just to cheer people around her up or because she was proud of someone or something, no. She was happy. Happier than in the last days.

"Still, we have to get in the car..." Agathe laughed and let go of the fragile girl. "How are we supposed to get the wheelchair in...?"

* * *

><p>Slowly, the wheelchair rolled towards a big door of a even bigger house. She hadn't expected something like a palace in the first place but this house was... huge! Not too chic or something, just a house, but... very, very... BIG!<p>

"Here, I'll let you in, since I have to go to work now, so... if you need something, ask Vash, yes?" madam Zwingli commented and disappeared right after unlocking the front door.

Lili had a look around. The hall was a stylish black-white combination with black furniture and some colourful flowers giving the room a bright touch. She rolled the wheels a little further to enjoy the flowers when-

"LOOK WHERE- oh..." piercing green eyes glared at her but when their owner saw who bumped into them, they softened. "I'm sorry I yelled... well, Mutti told me you finally decided to live here..."

"Oh, I don't mind... it's thanks to you I'm here..." the girl smiled and reached out for the other's hand. "... großer Bruder."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get it done. It's a little too rushed and all and I started killing the story again...**

**Well, still... try writing a fanfiction while having lots of little boys here for your brother's birthday!**

**...I'm tired, good night, now.**

**Oh, großer Bruder means big brother. German. Yes. NIGHT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey~**

**Sorry, I can't say thank you for the reviews today. Not becuase I didn't want to, but the last chapter was, as I expected, too rushed and bad, so no one reviewed on it. **

**Aw, never mind that, let's get down to business!**

* * *

><p>Lili shifted around in the bed of the guest-room she was currently occupying. It was certainly way more comfortable than the bed in the hospital and it smelled way nicer, cleaner, not like old people or diseases, but she couldn't sleep.<p>

The legs she couldn't feel anymore followed her hip's movements and when she decided to lay on her stomach they slowly slipped from below the blanklet. After a few minutes she couldn't pull herself up onto the bed anymore. Which meant she was hanging half off the bed while her balled hands clung onto the sheets. Great.

She looked over her one arm to check what time it was. 3:20 AM. So no one would wake up within the next two or three hours. Waking up anyone would be impolite, so that wasn't an option either. And even if she did wake up someone... it would deeply embarrass her to be seen in such a weak, helpless state.

Yep, this was going to be a long night. And there was no way she could sleep like this... maybe, if she tried she could stand up for a second or so?

Summoning all the strength and willpower her tired mind and body had, she pushed herself up with her arms and, when she was sure she stood, just fell over and met the hard, cold parquet with a quiet 'thump' that knocked the air out of her lungs. So... maybe the floor didn't sound so bad anymore... she couldn't really get on the bed again, anyways...

But, to be honest, that floor was quiet chilly. So chilly, that you'd catch a cold if you lay there for a few hours. And being sick after spending a while in hospital was certainly not on Lili's wishlist for things to be.

She nearly shot up when she heard a light noise of someone walking a floor above. Then she heard this someone walk down the stairs until the noises died down. It was probably a maid or so that went to the toilet. They couldn't be blamed- after all they had to help out in the household all day long. When she still lived at home, Lili always helped her parents... but mostly her mother. And now the maids helped her with everything. Be it eating or going to the toilet. The worst thing about all that 'comfort' however was, that, whenever Lili said 'thank you' to the maids, they blushed and ran away.

Suddenly, a rush of cold air filled the room. So caught up in her thoughts, the girl didn't realize the doorhandle had been pressed down and not even the creaking of the opening door did wake her up from her trance.

The light that was illuminating the corridor gave away the silhouette of the intruder. Lili guessed it must have been a maid, since the person had around bob-lenght hair and wore a long nightgown. She could see her (she said, since they appeared to be female, her for now) moving one hand over the wall and with a 'click'-kind of sound the room was brightened by the magic of a light bulb.

"What are you-!"

"What-!"

Lili blushed and looked up. "Excuse me... please, go first, Vash" she smiled and pushed herself up on her forearms. Vash looked at her a little irritated, obviously thinking something along the lines of 'what is she doing on the floor in the middle of the night?'.

"Um, I heard something and went to check on you. Seems like it was a good idea to do so..." he mumbled and leaned against the doorframe. And, for some reason, as Lili noticed, whenever he cast a glance upon her, he blushed madly and looked away. It made her cuckle a bit under her breath.

"Thank you for your concern" the girl smiled up at the Swiss male. "I am sorry to bother you, but... could you please help me up?" she smiled embarrassed.

Vash's face turned bright red and his frown wavered for a second before sharp green eyes looked straight into greenish blue ones with incredible determination for such a small task. Still beet red, the Swiss lifted the frangile girl up bridal style, even when his arms cracked a bit and he had to summon all his strength to hold her.

Again, Lili chuckled but then smiled and cheered for her big 'Bruder' to make it over to the bed. Suddenly, while blushing even more (if that was possible), he seemed to gain a lot more confidence in his virgour and within a second Lili found herself on the bed. While giving him a hug around the waist, the girl giggled and looked up at the male, who was panting heavily. "You did a great job, Bruder!"

"How... comes... that... you call me that... while knowing me... for a day... or two...?" he asked between wheezes and pants while steadying his form with one arm on the wall.

The Liechtensteiner just smiled, but she couldn't deny she blushed a bit, too. "Because we will live like this...? And big brother is great! He helped me get back on the bed!" she laughed while tipping her index-finger against her chin.

The Swiss sat down on the edge of the girl's bed and pulled the covers over her. "That was something everyone would have done... But... why did you fall down in the first place anyways?"

"W-Well... you see... I couldn't sleep all night and rolled around a lot... when I fell out..." she murmured and played with her thumbs. "You may say I was stupid..." the girl added.

Vash, however, looked taken aback by that statement. "Why would I think that? Listen, everyone fell out of their bed at least once. And the fact, that you are disabled, makes it even less stupid! I don't want to say that there was anything wrong with being disabled, but it just makes some things harder, right? So you shouldn't even THINK such things, since-" he was cut off mid sentence by a hard coughing-fit.

"Bruder, is everything alright? Have you caught a cold?" Lili asked worried and rubbed small circles on the male's back. His face was red again, but this time because of the fit which sounded like he would cough out his lungs every second.

After a minute or two, the coughing had died down in Vash's throat and he was panting heavily again. "..Yes, I must have caught a virus or something... but it's nothing too bad..." he whispered, since his hoarse voice didn't let him speak properly.

Greenish blue eyes sparkeled with worry and the hand stopped rubbing circles. Instead, Lili took Vash's bigger hand in her small ones and massaged it with her thumbs. "It doesn't sound like 'just a virus'... maybe you have asthma? That would explain the fits... maybe you should visit a doctor, Bruder..." she said, worry in her voice.

"It really is nothing..." he assured her and let his head fall onto the matress, just below his 'sister's' feet. No, he really didn't feel like getting up again anymore.

Lili just hummed in response and lay down. Just when she was about to ask Vash if he wanted to go to his bed again, she heard a light snore from the end of the bed. It made the Liechtensteiner chuckle. But on the other hand... the coughing, if he was used to it, might have taken him a lot of energy if one thought about how long and hard he had to.

Before she could spend any other thought on this, however, her eyelids suddenly became heavier and heavier. "Sleeping with the light still on isn't that bad..." she thought happily and fell asleep with a smile on her face for the first time this night.

* * *

><p>"My, Angelina, have you seen Mister Zwingli? He is not in his room!" one maid asked the other, while panic was rising in her voice.<p>

"M-Mister Zwingli is missing? Are you sure he isn't in the living room or kitchen or... or... oh no, wait, I have been there already! Belle, do you think he ran away?" Angelina screeched and looked around.

"Why would the son of a rich bank director like him run away, you idiot... but maybe he was kidnapped and... and now some evil criminals are holding him hostage! Oh God, just imagine that!" Belle nearly cried.

"And-" Angeline was cut off by a door opening behind her. The maids both stopped in their tracks as a bed-headed, yawning Swiss came out of Lili's room, said girl in the wheelchair he was shoving in front of him.

"What's all this noise about? Neither of us got too much sleep tonight..." he mumbled sleepishly and Lili couldn't help but giggle when the older teen stretched a bit and yawned cutely. Yep, hundred-percently-cute.

"Mister Zwingli, why were you in Miss Vogel's room?" Belle asked confused by the statement 'neither of us got too much sleep tonight' and the fact, that he had been in the young girl's room.

"I..." he stopped and briefly looked at Lili whose eyes told him not to tell why hr went downstairs. "I went to check on her and fell asleep, since I was terribly tired. Don't think I would have done _that_! Lili is a part of the family!" Vash yelled.

Lili put a hand on his while it was lying limply on the handle of her wheelchair. "Stay calm, Bruder. It's too early to worry..." she smiled up at him. "And we don't want you to cough again, do we?" she mentally finished.

The older teen gave her a nod and sighed, then drove the girl, without any further words to the maids, away and into the kitchen.

"So... uh, that's our kitchen..." Vash mumbled embarassed when he rolled his 'sister' into the spacious, bright kitchen. "What do you want to eat? We have basically everything..." he asked and stood in front of a big shelf.

"Oh... um, I would like... toast? With Nutella?" Lili half answered/ half asked. She really didn't know what to say. If her Bruder told her they had everything and she just wanted something so... normal... was that wrong? Maybe she should have asked for some bread with expensive ham or cheese instead... yes, cheese would have been great... but a Nutella-toast with butter was just her usual breakfast, so no one could blame her.

However she stopped caring when Vash started to search through the drawers for a knife and the Nutella and when he popped the toast into the toaster. She smiled. Yesterday, she wasn't sure how to approach him, but now she already loved him as much as you would love a real brother. Luckily, everything yesterday went well, so she didn't have to bother.

* * *

><p>"<em>LOOK WHERE- oh..." piercing green eyes glared at her but when their owner saw who bumped into them, they softened. "I'm sorry I yelled... well, Mutti told me you finally decided to live here..."<em>

"_Oh, I don't mind... it's thanks to you I'm here..." the girl smiled and reached out for the other's hand. "... großer Bruder."_

_Instantly, Vash's face became bright red and he pulled his hand away. Still, he looked at her with that soft expression... "W-Why would that be because of me?"_

_Lili smiled. "You said, back then, that I could rot in the hospital for all you cared. But even if you turned away I could hear it in your voice... I could hear how much you cared. I don't know why you are so kind to me, but I appreciate it and won't ask. Is that enought reason?" she laughed._

_The Swiss sighed and ran a hand through the girl's long hair. "Then, if you see me as your brother... then I shall treat you like a sister" he responded._

_The Liechtensteiner took his hand again, this time without him pulling away, and hugged it gently against her cheek. "Then let's be brother and sister."_

* * *

><p>"Here... do you need a plate or do you want to eat it like this?" Vash asked. Lili smiled down at the bread in her hands. "No butter..." she smiled to herself but took a bite anyways. And within two or three minutes the toast was gone.<p>

"Look at yourself... how did you manage to get your face dirty by just... _eating_?" the Swiss sighed and pulled out a handkerchief from somewhere below the sink. Then, he licked over it and wiped the Nutella from Lili's face. Who, instantly, started giggling.

When Vash was about to stand up again, the Liechtensteiner quickly pulled him down by his neck and pressed a short, soft peck on his cheek. Of course the boy turned red again and looked away embarassed.

"On question, Bruder..." Lili said quietly. "Warum trägst du Nachthemden?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The short italic part is a flashback, yes?**

**Oh, and 'Warum trägst du Nachthemden' means 'why do you wear nightgowns?'. Yes, that sentence had to be there. Plus it gives me a reason to have Lili sew those PJs for him... **

**Yes, Vash's coughing has a reason. And yes, I will explain that. In two or three chapters, maybe... if you're all nice and review! DO IT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: WOW! Sorry guys, but... seriously! Five reviews on one chapter! And they're all positive! I am... wow... I can't really believe it! And the super great persons who reviewed are *dramatic effect* Daytime Television, queen of the moment, Super Kawaii Summer, Soraclaws and DeadlyButterflyXou!**

**Ahaha, sorry, I got kind of carried away by that... so, anyways: I started a poll on my profile page, asking wether Lili and Vash should be siblings or a couple. It takes just three or four clicks to get there, so please go ahead and vote!**

**For now I just have to say that our dear Roddy and Lizzy will be in this chapter for the first time... so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"One question, Bruder..." Lili said quietly. "Warum trägst du Nachthemden?"<p>

Vash's face turned an unhealthy red colour and the Liechtensteiner couldn't help but imagine him with steam coming from his ears for being so warm. "I... I..." he stuttered embarrassed. "I wear them... because I don't have any pajamas..." the Swiss boy mumbled and his face went back to normal. Minus the small tint of pink that still covered his cheeks.

That, for some reason, made Lili smile brightly at him. "Then I'll make PJs for you! I'm good at sewing!" she laughed and clapped her hands together.

"I couldn't accept them if you made them! You don't have any fabric to sew them from, anyways!" Vash said, beet red again, but maybe a little too fast to sound not embarrassed.

Again, Lili laughed. It seemed to be so easy to do this around her new brother... she didn't want this to end. Never. Or at least it should last as long as possible.

* * *

><p>"Come on Vash, where is the little darling you're hiding? We came here just to greet her!" a cheerful, female voice sung happily and Lili could hear something (or someone?) fall and hit the floor with a loud 'thud' from her position in the living room. Judging by the noises that came from the area she heard the voice speak, it was her brother.<p>

"Why did you..." here Vash coughed a little "bring him along?" he asked with an angry tone under his voice. So there were two guests? A woman and a man, it seemed... maybe Lili should say hello, too! And when the hugged, they sure were friends! So the Liechtensteiner wheeled her wheelchair out of the living room into the entrance hall where her Bruder and the guests were.

Before she could say something, however, she was already greeted with a gasp and the face of the woman in hers. She was quiet pretty, indeed, with her bright green eyes and the light briwn hair that was held back with a small orange flower, Lili had to admit. Plus, even her features seemed to give away a kind and gentle personality. But... it was strange to feel her breath in her face when the other female was so close... The other seemed to notice the Liechtensteiner's discomfort and quickly backed off, laughing nervously.

"Ah, I'm so sorry... so you are Lili?" the elder smiled and Lili nodded quietly, blushing a bit. "Oh, I only came here to take a good look at you! I've heard the Zwinglis took you in and I had to make sure Vash treats you right! Ha, but you seem to be alright, so... ahaha, anyways! I'm Elizaveta and that cutie over there..." she paused and breathed for the first time in her speech, as Lili noticed, to look at a tall, brown haired man with glasses that was trying to stare Vash to death. Without success, it seemed, since the Swiss stared back in the same manner. She chuckled under her breath a bit before turning back to the Liechtensteiner. "That cutie there is my fiancé, Roderich."

"Lili, don't pay attention to that guy. He only means trouble..." Vash commented without looking at his sister. However, Roderich closed his eyes a second later, cleared his throat and walked over to his wife-to-be.

"I am pleased to meet you, Miss Vogel, wasn't it?" the brunet said and held out a hand for Lili. The girl giggled and took it, surprised when the man bowed down and planted a soft kiss on her knuckles. That was, until Elizaveta forcefully pulled him away and whispered something in his ear. He nodded calmly.

Not questioning the situation further, Lili smiled and looked up at the couple, trying to change the subject. "Um... so you are going to get married? That is great! And when?" she asked cheerfully, and Elizaveta seemed to be pleased with it.

"We'll get married in one month! We've planned everything and I'm sure it will be great!" the Hungarian beamed and the females laughed happily and continued talking about gowns and were probably making last minute-chages so Lili could be her maid of honor or something. Which was hard, when you were bound to a wheelchair. The Liechtensteiner was happy anyways.

"You know... I keep up the offer. You're still better as my groomsman than Gilbert. Last time was... unpleasant, to say it nicely" Roderich said to Vash while watching his fiancée and Lili chatter excitedly.

"It's not my wedding, and I don't really care what Gilbert does. But he will probably behave, if your wife is around..." the Swiss muttered in response.

The Austrian sighed. Dramatically. "I thought it might help us... with getting on better terms again, but you obviously are too stubborn to accept such a chance. It's a shame, to be honest. Because I've forgiven you."

The blond let out a too loud fake-laugh that made Lili and Elizaveta stop in their tracks for a second before continuing their conversation. "You? Forgiven _me_? Seriously, don't make me laugh! You were the one that ran away like the coward you are and always will be while I had to stand up for what you did" the Swiss spat out.

"Friends do such things..." Roderich sighed and looked at the younger male. "And I, unlike you, actually _did _consider us as a team back then."

"What a great team we were. You just got beaten up and it always was 'leave the rest to him'. I'm sick of this conversation. How about tea?" Vash asked grouchily, suddenly remembering they were still in the entrance-hall.

"Yes, something to drink would indeed be nice" Roderich confirmed and went over to his wife. Lili wheeled over to her 'brother' happily and smiled while taking his hand.

"Let's have tea, alright?" Vash sighed and just needed the confirming nod the Liechtensteiner gave him to shove her out of the cold hall into the warm dinning-room.

When the tea was made and the maids were gone, the four sat on one end of the table in uncomfortable silence. Form time to time the two males shared a hateful glare, but besides that, it was quiet. Until Lili decided it had been silent for too long. "So... um... what do you do for living?" the girl asked the Austrian.

"I am pianist. Not too famous, but I've already played for much money in front of a big audience" the brunet explained and sat his cup down. His nearly violet eyes darted to Vash for a second before he contiuned "and Elizaveta here is a maid. Or was."

"And why are you here, Lili? I just heard you were adopted by the Zwinglis, but why is that?" the Hungarian woman asked with incredible intrest in her voice.

However, Lili froze in her tracks right then and there and her grip around her cup tightened. Her breath got uneven and she nervously muttered something inaudible. Even her body started to tremble lightly, but before anything got worse, she smiled (even though her smile wavered a little) and quickly answered with a 'they're dead'. Elizaveta felt sorry when she saw how nervous the girl was and didn't ask anything else.

The rest of the day, despite the strange thickness in the air when Vash and Roderich just sat next to each other, was spent peacefully and qiet. From time to time the Hungarian checked on Lili and told her it was alright for her to call her Liz or Lizzy or the Swiss male had to go out of the room to do something, just to come back a second later (Lili would say he ate too many beans, but maybe this wasn't the most intelligent reason). But in the end no one could complain and the couple went home around five o'clock in the afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, another totally short chapter. It was hard to write this one anyways... and I'm tired! At my place, it is already eleven PM and usually I'm in bed around ten... I know, I know... **

**You know, the next chapter will be a tiny bit longer, so you won't really notice. And yes reloaded, it is bad. But I'm tired. And I wanted to finish it.**

**AND can't come up with anything. Even if I told DeadlyButterflyXou that I'd write a lesson-scene in this chapter... but that would have been too much. So have a little Roddy-hate instead, everyone! **

**Nah, Gutes Nächtle.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You guys are so... God... GOD! I was happy about five reviews on a c****hapter, and the next one got seven on the instant! And the worst part is, that some of you are my FANS! As in 'I really like your writing and don't mind reviewing on your stories'! So now, big thanks to queen of the moment, IMAxENIGMAx, Super Kawaii Summer, ExtraPenguin, Xou (oh, you changed your name?), Acro111 and Soraclaws for the reviews on chapter five! **

**And now, to make you guys review (don't ask): The 20****th**** reviewer gets a oneshot of his favourite pairing or whatever, no matter how long, what genre, hell, even lemons! So REVIEW! (I'll send you a PM if you're number 20. If I forget about that, you have to PM me... |D )**

**Also, sorry I am late with the update... ****but now I'm free. Y'know, there's something evil called a final exam. In maths. I didn't do that bad... it's better than usual for sure! ...usual means E... well, then it'll be a D. Improvment. **

**Oh, and the poll's fixed! ...however, the pool's closed... **

**[Chapter is two days after the last one? :3]**

* * *

><p>"Wow, Miss Lizzy, this looks... amazing on you! It is plainly... beautiful!" Lili gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. In front of her stood Elizaveta in her long, flowy wedding-gown, showing it off. It was just white, but the skirt had frills in the right places and was ruffled in the front so you could see her feet. The top part was quiet plain with a little glitter but the transparent sleeves looked so incredbli elegant that you wouldn't even notice they were so long. So, over all, it just looked incredible on the well-formed body that Elizaveta called hers.<p>

"Ah, I've gotten that a lot! And when Feliks told me it looked good, it had to be. Do you know him? He's... well, I quote 'the most fab and like totally greatest fashionista Poland has ever seen'. Don't ask me why he says Poland instead of the world, but he's like that..." the brunette smiled and eyed herself in the large mirror in her room again.

"Feliks...? No. But why does he call himself a fashionista? Isn't that... um... girlish?" Lili asked and still looked at the gown in the mirror. If she got married one day, she'd get such a gown, too! ...but that was too early. She didn't even go out a lot, so how could she meet a boy? ...Unless... no, she wasn't thinking this!

Now, however, Elizaveta stood there and laughed. "You have to meet him, then. He's into a lot of girl's stuff and likes to wear skirts and dresses... actually, he's prettier and pays more attention to his looks than most girls. You'd mistake him for one, too" the Hungarian giggled and seemed to think of this Feliks.

"We first met in School, y'know... um, what year...? Um, I guess we were around fifteen at that time. He had been crying all alone outside since someone called him a 'faggot', and I just couldn't ignore him. I asked him what was wrong and then he just... had a mood-swing? Yeah, that must have been it... so... he suddenly got happy that I cared and told me my hair was pretty..." the elder woman said shyly.

"But you really have pretty hair, Miss Lizzy! It has that nice shade of brown, not like my..." Lili mumbled and started playing with the long strands of blond hair that fell over her shoulders.

"Aw, Lili, darling... really? Haven't you seen all the girls in the cities? They all dye their hair blond and you complain about it? Even though... you have some frizz... which means..." the Hungarian whispered and looked at the girl in the wheelchair, obviously thinking of something. "Haircut."

On the instant, every trace of colour vanished from Lili's face. "B-but it took years to grow it!" the Liechtensteiner whined and her greenish blue eyes met Elizaveta's forest green ones.

"Don't you know? You have to cut the tips from time to time, or else your hair gets all..." the brunette sighed. "I'll take off the dress and we'll head to town. I'm sure we'll figure something out. Since I don't think your long hair looks that good... maybe a bit shorter...?" she mused.

* * *

><p>"Lili, you..." was everything Elizaveta could say when the girl wheeled towards her to show off her new hair-style.<p>

The Liechtensteiner smiled nervously and ran a hand through her hair. While it had been long and in braids for the longest time, it now was cut in a straight, bob-like-way. "I... I know it's different. They cut off a bit but it didn't look good on me... so... I decided this might be cute...?"

"It is incredibly cute, Lili!" the Hungarian beamed and hugged the petite girl that fell limp in her arms. "I never thought you'd have the courage to cut off that much, but now it looks just... great! ...But you remind me of Vash somehow..." she chuckled with a dark smirk on her face.

And the girl blushed. Hard. "I... oh God... this is... I just..." she stuttered embarassed. She hadn't thought about it, but it really looked a bit like her brother's hair! How would he react? He'd be mad for sure!

"Ha, no, you look different. It's just the hair, okay?" Elizaveta smiled warmly. "But you two could really be siblings... since you look so much like you were related!"

"I wish we were. N-not that I hadn't been happy when I was an only child, but I just like Vash very, very much! He's so kind and always gets red when I say something he doesn't really want to hear... or he wants to and doesn't admit it..." the Liechtensteiner laughed and looked around. "But we should pay and get going..."

"My, I like to hear you talk..." Elizaveta chuckled under her breath. "Well, I'll pay for you. It's just because you look so nice with it!" the elder female smiled and stood up from the seat she had been sitting in for the last... hour, was it? It was the time it took for Lili to get her hair cut, and that was it.

"I can't accept that, because-!" the girl was hushed and a long finger was being pressed against her lips, silencing her. A cheerful grin and a nod were everything the Hungarian gave her and right then she had to admit defeat.

"I have to go to a tailor though... could we please go to one before you drive me home? I'm having 'school' at two..." the petite girl mumbled shyly.

* * *

><p>"What do you need all that stuff for, anyways?" Elizaveta asked when she wheeled Lili towards the front door of the Zwingli's house.<p>

"Um... something for Vash..." the little blonde said and looked around. The questioning glance the Hungarian gave her was quickly explained with a 'it is a surprise'-look. And now, if she checked the time... 1:48. Alright, she'd get everything into her 'room' (as it still was a guest room) and hopefully Vash wouldn't notice her and her new hair-cut first... and then, of course the lesson. She'd never had a lesson at home, but Vash didn't seem to know what a public school was like at all...

So the females quickly said their good-byes and Elizaveta wished the younger girl good luck for everything before disappearing into her car.

Shaking a little, Lili put the key madam Zwingli had given her the other day into the hole and turned it around. A quiet 'snap'-sound was heard and then, when she listened, she didn't hear anything. With the fabric for the PJs she was going to make for Vash in her lap, she quietly wheeled into her room and but it under the bed. So far so good... time-check: 1:51.

Now she just had to act like she had just come in and her brother wouldn't notice anyth-

"What..." she heard a quiet gasp from the door. Well, there went her plan. Of course there was not a maid standing in the door, no, not the madam either. Just the blond teen she came to love in such a short amount of time. Waaaaait! She didn't mean 'love' like that... maybe 'like' would have been better!

"H-hello Bruder..." Lili stuttered out quickly. She was aware of the fact that the reason for Vash's 'what'-ing was her hair, but...

"Lili... what did you do to your..." he didn't even finish the sentence. Instead, he came to sit down on his Schwester's bed to talk to her eye-to-eye. "Why did you cut your hair like that?" he said in a calm voice and put his hands on her shoulders.

The petite girl sighed gently. "You see... Miss Lizzy said I should get my hair cut. At least the tips... but it looked weird, so I... Um... don't you think it looks refrshing from time to time, Bruder?" Lili quickly changed the subject.

The older teen blushed and avoided the girl's greenish orbs. "It... it does look refreshing, but... well, I'm sure it will look natural after a while... B-but anyways! Frau Meier is waiting for you to come."

"You see... I've never been schooled at home... how is it?" the girl asked.

"I've never been to school, so... um, anyways, it's not too bad. You can ask questions if you don't get anything and it's easier to get things this way... I think so, at least. And even if it's weird in the beginning... you'll get used to it. And your wheelchair would be a problem in school..."

Lili laughed lightly and watched Vash blush. Because he always blushed, she noticed. "Well, then I'll make the best of it..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I felt like ending this chapter. Right. Here. And. Now.**

**Nah, sorry. I just have this problem: Whenever I want to write a fluffy chapter, it gets short and weird, and long ones get boring. So they are short. But lately... well, I hope you don't mind just 1500 words instead of 2000 a chapter. Because they'll be a little shorter.**

**Shorter... huh, like Lili's hair, amirite? Nah, just kidding. But I personally think Lili looks better with short hair.**

**Also, I found out that the network at school disables 4Chan from now on. So I have to come up with something to do during class when there's a computer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me ****forever to update. I just couldn't bring myself to! I'm already thinking of the next fic, but this one has to be finished! It got me more reviews than I expected (zero to one was what I assumed...) and... I hate fics that stay unfinished until the end of our days. Also... there will be four more chapters, including this one and an epilogue. Yes, that makes only three proper chapters. But worry not! There **_**will **_**be a happy end for Lili!**

**But whatever. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter to: Acro111, Xou, IMAxENIGMAx, Rhythm15, Einsamadroemsjal, Soraclaws****, Super Kawaii Summer and some random person that felt like reviewing.**

* * *

><p>It was hot. Incredibly hot. Lili was sweating from just sitting there and talking. She didn't touch her tea or else she would've felt like she was melting as if she was a figure made of tin that was thrown into a fire.<p>

The heating decided to be a troublemaker since last Tuesday and yet no one could tell what was wrong with it. But the girl was happy that she could sew the PJs while Vash was helping out with repairing the heating. Form time to time he would come to her room, ask her if she wanted something or just bring her some tea when she didn't even ask for it, but she could quickly hide the cloth from him.

If she was right she would finish the pajamas in three days. If nothing else happened. And that was quiet unlikely. When she had no school she would return to her room and when the madam came in she wouldn't ask what she was sewing, maybe wink a little, but never ask any questions.

And she was grateful.

In the beginning she had her doubts. If she would fit in, if she would be understood... but now she would nearly call the madam and Vash her family. A-And of course Mister Zwingli too, but... well, she wasn't able to meet him, yet... but Vash told her that it was always like this with him. He never was at home and when he was there it was for a night until he went somewhere else again.

Miss Lizzy offered to go shopping with her tomorrow, as there were only two more weeks until the wedding and she would like to take all her bridesmaiden on a shopping trip to decide what to wear at the wedding.

So far, the fragile girl had met only two of the others- Natalia and Isabelle. Natalia was very pretty but quiet. Miss Lizzy had warned her not to mention Vash as her brother in front of her... unless she wanted to listen to her talk about her 'Vanya' for around two hours on end. Isabelle (even though she introduced herself as 'Belle') was quiet the oppsite if you went by character. The Belgian woman was lively, cheerful and for some reason her mouth looked like a kitten's. You know, like the ':3' smiley.

The Hungarian had told her that there also were Feliks, Katyusha and Mei, meaning that there would be six bridesmaiden in total.

...Lili thought it would be best not to ask if Feliks would wear a dress, too, as she was afraid of the answer she'd get.

However, she was pretty happy that she'd go out with Miss Lizzy again. She really came to like the older woman and couldn't keep herself from smiling when in her company.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone come closer to the door of her (now decorated and everything) room. Messily she stuffed the cloth of the nearly finished pants under her bed and grabbed the cup of tea that had chilled down by now. Perfect.

A second later the handle was pressed down and an exhausted Vash came in. Without any words exchanged Lili rolled a little away from her bed and Vash gratefully allowed himself to sit down. "The heating... should work... again..." the Swiss said between pants.

The girl put a hand on Vash's forehead. He was soaked in sweat but why was he panting? "Bruder, so you want to risk to have another attack? I... I'm worried! Why does the doctor tell you that you're alright if you keep coughing?" she asked in a tone between anger and distess.

"How-?"

"You sleep in the room above mine, Dummerchen! I can hear you cough every night! Sometimes I can't even sleep, because I'm so worried..." Lili said when she felt tears cascade down her cheeks.

Vash's panting had died down by then and he got up. "I went to check on you and not to get lectured..." he gurmbled somewhat angrily and pouted. "It's dumb to get angry if it's so hot in here. I'll open the window" the Swiss reasoned and did as he had told his Schwester.

"Can we... can we go to a doctor, at least? Together? Maybe... maybe it's something serious!" the small blonde whined and grabbed her Bruder's sleeve.

The older teen just sighed and, with hesitation and a huge blush, took the younger's hand in his. "I've been to the doctor and he told me that I was perfectly fine. So..." the Swiss stopped and looked at his Schwester. Her pleading greenish eyes looked up at him with so much worry... aw, who could resist that look? "...fine. But please don't look at me like that ever again..."

"I'll tell Miss Lizzy that I have to do something very, very important tomorrow" the Liechtensteiner nodded to herself and took Vash's hand between both of hers so that one was touching his palm and the other was touching the back of his hand.

"You don't need to change your plans because of me, so... um... you certainly want to help deciding which dress to wear on the wedding, don't you?" the Swiss asked embarassed.

"Nothing in the whole world is as important as your health, Bruder! Because I... I..." the small girl mumbled blushing with panic evident in her voice. So here she was, at the loss of words... why was she so worried about him? Yes, he was her Bruder, but... she wouldn't be this protective over him for just being her older 'silbing', would she? What if all this blushing meant... what if those tensions in the air meant that- what if she really...?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, but this is a small, short filler –slash- story supporting chapter. The next will be as long as usual**** (no, acutally I guess it'll be longer), but at least I'm writing again. So... stay turned, I'll finish the next one quickly! Yeah, they'll go to the doctor and you'll get what Vash's problem is and, and, and...**

**Tranlation:**

**Dummerchen- silly**

**Names:**

**Isabelle- Belgium**

**Katyusha- Ukraine**

**Mei- Taiwan**


	8. Chapter 8 & Omake

**A/N: Ahaha~ ha... haha... *dodges heavy objects thrown at her* **

**I know that I said I'd update quickly, and now it's been sooo long again! I'm terribly sorry! But this chapter was so hard to write! I wrote it again and again but I always deleted it in the end when I read it because it was so bad! ;A;**

**Anyways, this one has a lot of semi-romance-stuff already and is pretty cheesy. And OOC in some way.**

**Um, okay, okay, thanks for the reviews, Acro111, Rhythm15, IMAxENIGMA and Xou! ...You know... back then... ahaha~ ha...**

* * *

><p>"But the doctor won't find anything..." Vash mumbled and tried to pull his hand away from his sister's.<p>

"You won't know!" Lili smiled in an innocent manner and tightened her grip on the male's hand so much that he had to surpress the urge to moan in pain. When she noticed this, however, she quickly let go of his hand with a worried expression. "I'm so sorry... I guess... I... um... am just..."

"Scared of the results?" the older teen asked in a quiet tone, trying to hide his own worries. He looked at Lili who was now sitting stiff in her wheelchair, playing with her thumbs. When he recieved a nod in affirmation he let out a sigh and his hands moved on top of the girl's again.

"Bruder... you're worried too, aren't you? You don't have to act like you know there is nothing wrong with you when you are... just as uncertain" the little blonde said and locked fingers with her brother. "I don't wnat you to feel sick. And above all... I don't want to lose you this early... um, no, I... I mean... I don't want to lose you... _ever_!" the girl mumbled with her face flushed in embarrassment. Through her bangs she shily looked at the male next to her and when their eyes met she realized how soft the other's gaze was. Yet she wanted to rptest when the hand that was locked with hers was pulled away.

"I... I'm not good with this, okay?" Vash mumbled just as flushed as his sister and suddenly was glad that they came here this early so they were the only ones waiting for the doctor. "You see..." he whispered and suddenly Lili found herself pressed into a warm chest. "...I'm not good with these things but... thank you for being here right now..." the Swiss said calmly and ran a hand through the girl's hair. And even his last doubts were thrown over board when two shaky, oh-so-thin arms crept around his waist.

Happy with Vash finally showing something like affection Lili hugged him back after a while and softly responded "Hey... I will always be with you when you need me. And by the way..." the petite girl smiled and eventually broke the embrace (even though she admitted that she felt cold all of a sudden) "you would run away if I wouldn't come with you" she giggled and winked at a now pretty perplexed Vash.

"I wouldn't do that, you know!" he grumbled a bit and Lili had to laugh again. Dammed be his soft spot for her! Not like he didn't like it, but she could be so mean when she was mocking him, yet he'd always forgive her. He really had to admit... he cared for her a lot and loved her deeply. He'd go as far to say he'd devoted himself to her since the first time Lili had talked to him at home, the two of them still being strangers to each other, yet chatting casually like they had known each other forever. Like they really had been siblings since the very beginning.

He came to know Lili in the few weeks they had know each other, when they opened up to each other, when they talked to each other, when they spent time with each other. He knew how much Lili loved to put Nutella on everything she ate as long as it was sweet, he knew that she liked to read the newspaper in the morning, even if she forgot what she'd read in it when you asked her five minutes later and he knew how cute she was when she was afraid at night and Vash would come downstairs just to tell her senseless stories until she fell asleep again.

He knew how cute she was when she laughed and loved her expression when she dozed off, found her rare pouts cuter than anything and her tears the saddest thing on earth. When had he started to feel this way? Was that how siblings felt for each other? Or was it more? No, he couldn't possibly feel that way! After all... she was his little sister! Maybe not related by blood, but didn't he agree when she asked him in the very beginning if they would treat each other like siblings? He couldn't corrupt his cute, innocent, darling Lili with something like... like _that_! ...Did it count as incest? Maybe it did, maybe it didn't. Still, he could... and would never, ever tell Lili how he felt, no matter wha-

"Zwingli Vash?" asked a middle aged man in a white doctor's coat when he opened the door that read 'Sprechzimmer'. Vash stood up and walked towards the doctor, gazing back at Lili one more time. And that reassuring smile was enough to lend him enough courage to face the worst diagnosis possible.

* * *

><p>Lili's hands were incredibly sweaty now. It's been half an hour since Vash had gone in and he wasn't out yet. An old lady had taken a seat next to her and they had a little chat about this and that, but now, when everything was quiet again, the Liechtensteiner was terribly nervous. It didn't take that long if you went to the doctor, did it? Ah, how could she stay so calm just for Vash to stay calm when she was panicking as soon as she was alone?<p>

She really cared about him, more than anyone else would ever care for him, she'd say. She liked his habits, quirks... how he always wanted to be seen as a though guy, how he'd always get angry at anyone and she'd be the only one he'd apologize to, even if he was never angry on her and how he'd show his vulnerable, gentle side to her and only her. How he'd sit by her bed all night until she forgot about her nightmares, how he'd flush when she took his hand... how she was the only one allowed to rub circles on his back when he'd cough his lungs out.

No, she couldn't imagine living without him anymore. Those few weeks together seemed like years of knowing each other, loving each other. And when she'd lose him now... what would happen then? She had lost her family by blood, she had lost her legs, she had lost her hopes... and now? Was she supposed to lose her l... l... lo... love? Was that how she felt? No, actually she was quiet aware of her love for her brother. But... it seemed wrong... on so many levels. Yet it would feel wrong for someone else to be by her side, other than Vash. What was she supposed to do now...? She couldn't deny it until it was too late, but she was afraid of the outcome when she did tell him...

Why were those three words always the most powerful ones? 'I love you'. Could she say them? There was no doubt that she meant them, but... maybe it was an 'Ich hab dich lieb' instead of an 'Ich liebe dich'? What would happen in the end? She didn't even know if Vash felt that way! After all... it _was _wrong for them! She was such a coward... No, Vash wouldn't throw her away. He would wither say that he loved her too or that he didn't respond her feelings and there was nothing to lose... right? Ah, now she was back to square one! How-

"Lili?"

"Ah! Oh, um, sorry... Vash... I... I was spacing out a bit. So... never mind..." she said with a blush spreading over her cheeks. But when she looked up to him again she suddenly realized that she had to ask him. "So... um... what is the reason for your coughing?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"I... I'll tell you once we're home" he answered quickly and turned away a bit, a mixture of emotions on his features. And Lili's smile dropped.

* * *

><p>The ride home was dead silent. Neither of the two teens intended to speak and so they didn't even exchange a word besides Vash telling the driver where their house was after helping Lili into the Taxi. Getting out of it wasn't a big deal either, so in the end they sat in the living room, each of the two sitting in another corner.<p>

Lili was the first to break the silence. "Vash... come on..." she whispered with insecurity lacing her voice. She was about to start crying now. Why wouldn't you tell someone what's wrong with you? Did that mean that Vash was incredibly sick? That he was suffering from a deadly disease and-

"It's nothing too big, it'll be fine" he started as calm as possible with a nervous girl sitting on the other end of the room. "Do you remember... when you told me that I might have asthma? ...Well, first that is the case... and I've had it for a while now. The doctor said I could have collapsed every second..." he sighed.

After letting out a soft gasp Lili continued to ask in a shaky voice "and... second?" She nearly winced at how worried she sounded. If she stayed calm now... asthma wasn't that bad and he didn't collapse or choke during his fits, so for now... everything was alright, right?

"Well, he said I would have to go to the hospital for a few days. Only to check some things, don't worry" he said and Lili felt a bit relieved. No dangerous diseases... no, her Bruder wasn't in danger. Only a few days away from home. Yes.

"I'm glad to hear that..." she sighed with a small smile. "B-but get better soon! Because Miss Lizzy's and Mister Roderich's wedding is in two weeks! Even if you don't want to go, I don't want to go all alone" she pleaded and rolled her wheelchair over to Vash. Placing a hand on his while taking a deep breath she smiled. "And I don't want to go with someone else. Because... Bruder... no, Vash... I..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! But you can guess what she'll say! Yeah, towards the end it got even weirder and this chapter is all about their feelings for each other, anyways. It's just... the next one is the final chapter. I had to get it all moving right now. It's been quiet gum-like-thing lately, anyways... ahaha...**

**I've heard that asthma gets pretty bad if you don't treat it, but I don't know if that's true... makes sense, though. So even if it's NOT like this... um... then I'm the dumb one and you may laugh at me. **

**The difference between 'Ich hab dich lieb' and 'Ich liebe dich' is… ****well, you use former if you tell your granny that you like her while you use latter to tell someone that you love them as in 'I want to marry you. NAO.'**

**Also... I told you I'd make this one longer. I didn't BUT therefore you get an idea I wanted to use! I didn't use it though. It might have been fun...**

* * *

><p><em>I originally planned to make a chapter with Japan visiting Switzerland and Liechtenstein comes in at the wrong time. This is the only scenario I came up with, so it's not a whole chapter. No, it doesn't contain Yahohohotralalala. Anyways, therefore it doens't take place after a certain chapter, as it was just a crack-ish idea.<em>

Lili had been sitting in her room, sewing on Vash's PJs while humming one of her favourite songs. Luckily Vash was busy for today, as one of his friends had come to visit. When he had introduced himself he said his name was Kiku, but that was everything she knew about the small, Asian man. She wondered why someone who looked as quiet and composed as him would be good friends with her brother, though... well, she had to admit that Vash was a great company.

"Ow..." she winced as she suddenly noticed that the cloth wasn't the only thing she had sewn into the PJs. "My, I can't bleed onto those..." she whispered to herself and pulled the needle out of her finger. But Vash always had a plaster! Also, she could check up on the two males... So she wheeled towards the stairs, only to realize that she couldn't use the lift if no one carried her wheelchair upstairs, or else it would be the end right there...

"Miss Vogel?" she heard a voice ask behind her.

When she turned around, she was face to face with one of the maids, Angeline. "Miss Angeline? Could you please help me get on the lift and carry the wheelchair upstairs?" she asked with a puppy-face.

"Aw, I will try. I don't know if I can lift it, though..." she muttered to herself and helped the girl get on the lift.

_I'd use a line here, but it would confuse me..._

"I wonder what they do..." Lili mumbled under her breath and knocked at Vash's door. A few seconds passed without and answer and so Lili opened the door, assuming that the males had gone out. ...However they were both in the Swiss' room. And stared at her. And she stared back. The scene in front of her was... well, let's say the kind of thing you will never forget. Never.

With lots of colourful shirts, skirts, shoes, pants, coats, wigs, gloves and some strange headphones lying on the floor the two sat on Vash's bed. It wouldn't have been that bad if they wouldn't have been sitting there so the Swiss could help Kiku put on a teal wig with long pigtails (Lili was sure she had seen that hairstyle somewhere before), matching his sleeveless gray top, black skirt with teal belts and over-knee... socks? Shoes? Something between? She wasn't too sure. And it seemed that Vash was wearing something simlair. She couldn't see his lower body, but he was wearing a sailor-top with a big yellow bow and had his fringe held back with white hairpins and a big white bow was sitting on top of his head.

...Later that day the 'siblings' came to an agreement. Vash's room was a taboo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The scene was only planned, therefore I didn't put much effort in writing it. ...But you get the point. **

**...Why can I imagine Vash cosplaying Rin rather than Len? ...And Kiku = Miku is... well, why not.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Um... hello? Are you guys still there?**

**You see, I've been a bit out of it and all and I finally feel like finishing this. No, today you won't get the usual thousand lines A/N, I'll start writing right away. Or, well... I still want to say something, as this is the last chapter.**

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing on this story here! You really made me a lot more confident in my own writing and I loved to read the positive comments and the critism every chapter. You guys are awesome. All of you.**

* * *

><p>"And I don't want to go with someone else. Because... Bruder... no, Vash... I..."<p>

Lili heard her heartbeat in her ears and felt terribly hot in her skin all of a sudden. She couldn't finish that sentence. Yet, those honest green eyes looking at her with genuine worry evident on the face they belonged to (though Vash was probably worried about the colour and temperature of her face) made her want to melt. She didn't care anymore wether she'd heat up enough to end up as goo on the floor. At least she'd be one happy pile of goo. Because this bond, no matter what she would say right now, could never be broken.

The girl regained her composure and felt her heart slow down. She took in one deep breath and looked at her brother with honest, gentle eyes, determination sparkling somewhere deep within these pools of aquamarine.

"I love you."

As soon as Lili heard those words roll off her own tounge she realized that she, indeed, had said the three words that could never be taken back. However, she felt like a weight had been lifted. No matter what happened now, no matter what would happen tomorrow... she said it and she was confident. Confident that Vash wouldn't hate her.

When she decided to look the other in the eye again, she didn't see any hints of anger on Vash's always frowning face; however, she wasn't able to determine what he was thinking. He was beet red, searching the answer to a question no one ever asked him on Lili's face.

And she felt at loss. She'd rather him yelling at her for saying such dumb things, rather him not returning her feelings... but this, with him being so terribly quiet, being so... unreadable. Still, she kept quiet as well, shifting her gaze from side to side nervously until she felt a hand pat her head. And what happened then... well, she hadn't seen such a scene ever since she knew the Swiss.

He started laughing.

Not just laughing. He was actually having a fit, an unfittingly booming laughter coming from the always grumpy teen. Lili wasn't sure why, maybe he was laughing at her, but she wasn't able to hold back anymore, joining him and his contagious amusement.

One or two minutes later a few words were panted between giggles, usually saying something like 'ow, my stomach', 'I think I'll choke' or 'I can't stop' until the Swiss youth started coughing like mad while still laughing and even if she'd been worried under normal circumstances, right now she had to laugh even harder.

That was, until a splash-like sound finally brought rational thinking back to Lili. Vash had calmed down as well, looking at a vase that had somehow found its way to the floor. A few seconds of silence passed until Lili started to giggle again. Yet, she found Vash not joining her this time, looking at his hands he had placed in his lap with a guilty expression.

Only then Lili had realized that their hands had parted and... she kind of missed the warmth the boy constantly radiated. A now shaky hand tried to touch one of those warm hands again and when it did its owner looked up at the petite blonde, looking even more guilty and sorry than he did. And Lili really felt miserable. Saying such a thing... even when the atmosphere felt right, the moment was perfect... it still messed everything up.

"I'm sorry, Vash. I never meant to... say such a dumb thing... not at all" the Liechtensteiner mumbled embarrassed and ran thin fingers over way thicker, rougher ones. She hated herself for sounding so guilty right now, making her feelings look like a sin...

She was surprised when she suddenly felt on hand move to her face to caress her cheek, the other one squeezing hers gently. Her head was tilted upwards and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the expression on the Swiss' face. "Is it wrong to speak your mind?" he asked in a voice that made the girl's face burn a bright red and before she could answer he continued: "I didn't mean to look like I was making fun of you, I just had to laugh about myself. Here I always thought I was the one feeling wrong things...".

"You mean... you mean you... love me... as well?" Lili asked a bit embarrassed not to get the other teen. He, however, then used his hand located on his sister's cheek to guide her face a little closer to his and gently, slowly and so, so softly pressed their dry lips together, not searching for friction or the like, just enjoying the sweetness of this one kiss he'd shared with Lili. Breaking away after a few seconds, the girl smiled and nodded, commenting the contact by saying she'd taken this as a huge 'yes'.

* * *

><p>It was a few years later that Lili woke up one night, an arm wrapped around her waist, that she remembered those days.<p>

Happily, she turned around and placed her head carefully on her husband's chest, his breath not as scratchy as it was back then, and with a smile she was lulled asleep nearly on the instant when she heard the other's heart beat so softly.

... Nearly being the keyword.

She briefly wondered what happened to the photos of her with that bouquet of flowers from Miss Lizzy's wedding that she had caught...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if you were eager to read the wedding-scene. I thought such a short chapter/ epilogue-thingy would be nice and quick and... yeah. It's lame, I know. I'm lame.**

**Still, thank y'all for reading!**


End file.
